This invention relates to a system for monitoring and recording on microfilm every copy made on a copy machine.
One of the problems with a present day copy machine is that often times, especially in large offices, personnel utilize the copy machine for their own personal use, and as such are not held accountable for copies made. Another problem is that copy machines today have the disadvantage of providing for reproduction of confidential, secret or other documents by unauthorized persons, without any way of ascertaining whether copies of such have been made. Thus, even inside personnel who have access to particular files may make copies and remove the copies surrepticiously. If inside personnel are making copies which are not authorized, it is very difficult to determine what specific documents have been copied. Another problem in record keeping today is that file copies are often made which ultimately need to be microfilmed for final storage purposes. This requires going through each file and individually microfilming each page in the file for accurate record storage. The present invention overcomes the problems found in the prior art by providing a copy machine with a camera that is securely locked in the housing of the machine that keeps a microfilm record of each document copied on the machine. The microfilm frame copy may also include the chronological number of each frame, the time, and date that the copy was made which can aid in tracing an unauthorized user.